


Footsteps

by TamiHaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst unfortunately, I tried to make it beautiful, I was inpired by this beautiful piece of fanart, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mentions of Violence, but it's still Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiHaru/pseuds/TamiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did the humanity ever discover the secrets relating to that failed plan they left to rot down into the dungeons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps

 

_"Hey sis, they say that here in this old dungeon lays the Last Hope of Humanity!"_

_"He's so beautiful."_

 

Damn right he is, miss.

 

They commanded me to take care of a brat, and kill him if needed. What they had in mind is that it was temporary. Well, it turned out to be an eternity.

 

And with an eternity I mean this: The Hope of Humanity failed us all, because he had too much to bare in his shoulders. The _Last_ Hope of Humanity.

 

And those sick pigs tortured him, made him scream until he couldn't scream anymore, and in the end, they didn't even kill him properly that he could get a proper closure on this.

 

They left him to rot, mutilated and alone under the cold stone without seeing the sun or stars never again.

 

I knew when they locked that door for the first time, that I would be here when they locked it for the next time.

 

_I fell into my destruction while giving all of my love to him, all of it._

 

I tried to forget him, but I couldn't take it. I tried to help him escape, only to get us back in this dungeon together. The pigs hated treason, and I was guilty. So I was left here to rot, chained just close enough to whisper empty promises to him, but not close enough to comfort him with gentle kisses.

 

In the end, both of us are not getting out of here until we get our closure.

 

_Come and give it to us, please. We have been waiting for it for eternity._

 

I'm still here, guarding Eren with only one sword, because nothing could take away the pain I felt when I saw the pigs doing brutal experiments to him, and couldn't do anything to stop it. I saw it all happen in front of my eyes.

 

_I promise to always protect you from now on, Eren._

 

The other sword was used to end his misery, but I knew that it wouldn't be enough.

 

_"Sis! Look!"_

 

Fucking brats, disturbing my peace with their obnoxious footsteps and smiles.

 

Oh yeah, you could see me if you knew where to look, but don't come too close, brat. You might get a taste of the bitter eternity of Humanity's Strongest's.

 

_Which is bitter, so bitter it makes you gag._

**Author's Note:**

> So damn angsty.
> 
> Thank you for reading and PLEASE TELL ME WHO DID THAT ART THAT I CAN PUT THE RIGHTFUL CREDITS HERE! I lost it somewhere ;__;
> 
> ~Tami
> 
> EDIT: God damn I'm such a glutz. READ IT AGAIN! IT MAKES SENSE BECAUSE THE LAST SENTENCE WAS MISSING! Thank you, again <3


End file.
